


Shut Up, Mulder

by TeaGirl42



Series: Final Straws - Stand Alone Prompt Stories [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Office Sex, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaGirl42/pseuds/TeaGirl42
Summary: "One time she forbid him to talk to her..."[A prompt sent to me by someone from 'mulders-boyish-enthousiasm' on Tumblr - I don't have Tumblr for this account so feel free to let them know!](Re-upload)





	Shut Up, Mulder

Scully tapped slowly on her keyboard. 

The week had been long and hard and she was just about coming to her last nerve.

...And Mulder was being an ass.

He'd been an ass for months.  _She'd_  been back in his life for months.

Her mind shot back for the millionth time to the look on his face when he'd said those words…

**_"Scully, you're making this personal…"_ **

Damn right this was personal. Since when were they  _not_ personal?

Was she now reduced to the role of loyal 'colleague'?  _Watson_ to his Sherlock?

Tears stung at her eyes and she shook her head with frustration, trying to push the whole situation to the corner of her mind…but Mulder could no longer be allocated his own corner, he filled her life so completely that he'd woven himself into every fragment.

She was an idiot to  _assume_  that he'd ever felt the same way.

Scully glanced up at Mulder in the corner of the room and unwittingly let out a sigh.

"Something wrong?" Mulder asked dispassionately, not even looking up from what he was doing.

Scully didn't reply, she just looked back at her work and resumed her slow typing.

After almost a minute Scully heard Mulder's chair roll back sharply and she looked up.

"So  _that's_  it?! You don't even have the  _respect_  to answer me when I talk to you now?" Mulder snapped angrily and glared in her direction.

Scully was speechless - her mouth hung open and her eyes wide.

"I realise our relationship has hit an all-time low, but I thought you could at least manage a little common civility!" He barked again and raised his eyebrows.

"Civil…?" Scully started to stutter out breathlessly, "…you're actually asking for  _civility?_  Who the hell are you to demand anything of me? This  _'relationship'_  you speak of? Is this the same relationship you dismissed completely only last week?"

 _"Dismissed?"_  Mulder asked, shock and confusion filtering into his remaining anger.

"You accused me of clouding our partnership with 'personal' issues. I'm sorry if you feel my input into your personal life is unwarranted, but I was under the naive impression our friendship alone meant  _something_  to you."

Mulder clenched his jaw and then shook his head furiously; "I was asking that you not make my association with Diana any more than what it is... _work_. She doesn't need to affect our partnership...and you don't need to trust her, not if you trust  _me."_

Scully's own jaw fell open as she thought back to his words  _again._

**_"Scully, you're making this personal…"_ **

"But  _you_  said…" Scully started weakly, Mulder's words completely taking the wind out of her sails,  _"...you_  trust her."

"We have a history, she is in a position to help us and seems willing to do so…but you're the one who made that personal, Scully.  _You_ brought her between us…" Mulder hissed angrily.

Scully stood sharply, her thighs pushing the table forward a little. "Like hell I did, you've been running off to her side every chance you've had...I  _saw_  you together!" She snapped and then immediately regretted her words.

Mulder looked surprised for a few seconds but then a small smile filtered onto his face, "You're  _jealous!"_

Scully pushed her chair back further and grabbed her bag, starting to pack her things up quickly, "I'm not staying here to have this conversation with you, Mulder, I've had enough…"

"You're actually _jealous_  of Diana!" Mulder stood and walked slowly around to Scully before she had a chance to finished packing up her things.

Her mouth went dry and she swallowed hard as Mulder came near and loomed over her. "Please, Mulder… _please_ leave me alone…" She squeaked desperately, a tear sliding down her cheek.

Mulder's hand came under her chin and tilted her gaze up to him gently. "Do you want to be a little  _more_  personal with me, Scully?" He asked carefully, hunger blending with fear and intrigue in his eyes.

She looked away and stepped back a little, her ass nudging the table. "Mulder, you're scaring me…" she whimpered.

He chuckled and Scully looked up at him sharply.

"I'm  _not_  scaring you, Scully," Mulder said firmly. "You  _know_  me...you  _know_  I would rather die than intentionally hurt you."

His words were simple but Scully recognised the obvious truth in them. She did  _know_  Mulder, and she had nothing to fear from him. She shuddered and suddenly recognised that most of the bodily reactions she has mistaken for fear were actually  _desire._

She looked up into Mulder's eyes and saw that all of his anger had now morphed seamlessly into complete and unmistakable  _lust._

 _"Mulder…"_  Scully hissed out, her face suddenly close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, the heat from his body radiated into her and overwhelmed her thoughts.

 _"Scully…"_  Mulder replied roughly, his eyes suddenly betraying his fear and insecurity, "...I don't…I would  _never…_ not  _her…_ "

Scully's heart hammered in her chest and her breathing shallowed as she glanced down at his lips and then looked back into his eyes.

"We should  _talk…"_  Mulder breathed, his lips a centimetre from hers, his eyes wide and dark.

"We don't seem to do very well at that…" Scully whispered as she moved slightly forward, her lips brushing his lightly, but the electricity shooting disproportionately through her body.

Mulder grunted a little and brought his hand to her hip for support, "We should…" he tried again but Scully shook her head, their lips brushing once more and causing his knees to buckle a little.

"Can you do me a favour?" She smiled, her eyes taking in his whole face and then settling on his lips as her ass bumped up and landed on the edge of the desk.

He nodded immediately, his knees bending a little and both hands cautiously sliding down to her ass.

 _"Shut up,_ Mulder..." Scully breathed against his lips, and then carefully took his bottom one lightly between her teeth.

Mulder looked at her sharply; care, concern and confusion painted on his face.

She sucked on his lip a little and then licked her own, "Just for a while…no words…no more confusion…just  _you_ and me. Will you  _talk_ to me, Mulder?"

Light suddenly dawned on his face and he smiled and nodded. His hand came up to caress her cheek tenderly and his eyes locked with hers.

 ** _I love you,_**  his eyes said silently,  ** _only you._**

Scully nodded, and this time a happy tear slid down her face.

Mulder captured her lips with his and simultaneously lifted her up onto the table. He stood between her legs and peppered kisses over her face, his eyes watching and following the trail of his mouth.

**_You're beautiful._ **

Her breath caught and Mulder smiled. He glanced down at the buttons on her silk blouse and fingered the top one gently before looking up into her eyes with a nervous question.

Scully smiled and nodded, then gasped when Mulder thrust forward excitedly and for the first time she felt his hard cock against her core.

 _"Mul…"_  She started to groan, but Mulder brought his finger up to her lips, smiled and shook his head.

She returned the smile and kissed his finger gently.

He brought his hands to the top of her blouse and slowly started his shaky descent, slipping the little buttons out of their holes carefully.

Once at the bottom Mulder gently slid his hands inside and up her waist, separating the material and allowing his eyes access to her skin.

Scully looked up at him nervously and then watched as a single tear rolled down his face; he smiled and kissed her lips.

**_You're perfect._ **

Suddenly overcome, Scully reached and started to undo the button on his trousers.

Mulder pulled back a little and looked at her carefully.

**_Are you sure? Please be sure…_ **

Scully smiled and reached up to run her fingers through his hair and then pulled him down to kiss him hungrily. Her tongue slid into his mouth, the swipes and desperate reaching silently telling him that she was  _so_  sure – she had never been surer.

Mulder hummed and reached down to carefully tug her skirt up around her waist, his hands sliding to pull down her panties. It was as if he had done it a million times…but in his mind, he  _had._

Scully quickly pulled down his zipper and reached inside to grip hold of his hot, solid cock…she moaned a little at the feeling of his silky smooth flesh in her hand and looked up to meet his eyes.

He nodded and bit his lip, her hand working to free him quickly and then encourage him to her entrance. Mulder grit his teeth as he pushed a little forward and felt her hot,  _tight,_  wet muscle grip his head.

 _"Ahhhh…."_  Mulder groaned, his head dropping to her shoulder as he pushed slowly and steadily inside her cavern.

Scully smiled, luxuriating in the scent of his skin and the feeling of his girth sliding possessively inside her. He was  _hers_ now; the rest of the world could go to hell.

Once filled to the brim Scully pulled back and looked down to where they were joined – his comparatively huge body rammed inside her tiny form.

 _"_ Now _this_  is communication," Scully gasped out breathlessly.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak and Scully placed two fingers on his lips.  _"Later…"_  she promised him solemnly and then flexed her internal muscles around him.

 _"Argh…"_  Mulder growled and then took her fingers into his mouth; sucking, nibbling and biting.

Scully dropped her head to his collarbone and took a little material between her teeth, biting down on his shirt as he pulled back slowly and then thrust home  _hard._

His thrusts built up, slow withdrawal…fast return…speeding up a little each time as Mulder's mouth reached out for whatever skin was nearest. Sucking, licking, biting...

 ** _You're mine_**.

She felt one hand slide under her ass and squeeze tightly,  _"Mmmmm…"_ her lips vibrated through his shirt and into his heart.

Suddenly bringing both of his hands to the sides of her face, Mulder looked into her eyes briefly before covering Scully's mouth in a frenzied and desperate kiss.

_**I'm yours.** _

Her core clamped down hard, her muscles pulling him over the edge as she climaxed and felt him fill her core.

 _"Oh, God…"_  Scully gasped as she came down from her high, her mouth sliding wetly down his throat, kissing and licking.

Mulder took a moment and then pulled back to look at Scully; sat in a state of half-undress, looking glassy-eyed, overwhelmed and well-and-truly fucked.

He grinned and kissed her smiling mouth. How could she have misunderstood? Have not realised how much she meant to him? He thought back over the past few weeks and kicked himself…

Then he focused on nicer things, like still being buried  _inside_  the woman he loved more than anything else in the world.

She'd let him make love to her! At work!

_In their office!_

He grinned again and bent to kiss her lips, "You're in love with me…" he spoke simply for the first time in several minutes, he had almost childlike wonder in his voice and not even a moment's conceit.

Scully smiled up at him and then leaned up to kiss the corner of his mouth,  _"Always."_

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
